Take Me Away
by MondayFriday
Summary: Lapis is your average young adult struggling between adulthood and home-life. Between her parents constant fighting and being the daughter of the mayor she always has to be 'perfect'. One day she meets a tall buff woman who changes her pessimistic outlook. Jaspis/Lasper, Human AU, Rated 'M' for future chapters. LapisxJasper JasperxLapis
**Author's Note: Hey y'all! I know I've been MIA (again) but I've come bearing chapters lol unlike my usual stories I'm writing a Jaspis/Lasper fic. I made a poll and a few people voted for a Lasper/Jaspis fic. So this fic is gonna be rated 'M' for later chapters.**

 **I'm also accepting story requests here and on my tumblr somethingdeepandinspirational so shoot me a note on tumblr or private message me here.**

 **Thanks guys and please feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!**

* * *

Lapis snuck out of her bedroom window, from the sound of the yelling her mom and dad were fighting over her step brother Buck's grades again.

Lapis made her way to the subway; she disguised herself by wearing a hat, and an oversized blue bombers jacket. Her black boots trudged through the thick snow as she finally made it to her usual spot. This was her sweet escape from the yelling and blame. Her mother, Blue Diamond married Bill Dewey after her dad died a year ago, they fought nonstop over Bill's _image_ and how Lapis was a problem child.

Opening up her guitar case she played a few notes, easing into the beat. All her heartaches poured out when she sang, when she played people stopped and looked at her; not just as the weird girl with blue hair, but a musician with a dream.

 _ **Tell you about a city girl she's surprising**_

 _ **You never get the better so totally amazing**_

 _ **Don't worry about nothing she's gotta be free, yeah**_

 _ **So won't you, don't you try to mess with me, no**_

People stopped and threw money into Lapis' case, she didn't notice as she tapped away at her guitar, taking in all the sounds.

 _ **They can't tame us**_

 _ **So they blame us**_

 _ **For everything**_

Lapis saw a woman who was waiting for her train slump down in front of her; it was a tall amazon woman, her long bleach blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail, her plump lips mouthing each note Lapis played, her head nodding to the rhythm.

 _ **So I say, hey**_

 _ **People don't know who I am**_

 _ **All they can say**_

 _ **She's a bad girl**_

 _ **But they just don't understand**_

 _ **No they don't know who I am**_

 _ **No, no**_

Lapis took a glance at the woman her eyes were open now and she was staring right back at Lapis.

Lapis didn't break eye contact with the strange woman; she simply smiled and hit a few upbeat keys on her guitar.

 _ **Burst my bubble just try why don't you**_

 _ **Don't matter anyway I'm putting on a great show**_

 _ **Moving on up and it feels so right!**_

 _ **Speedin' in the fast lane…that is my life.**_

Lapis smiled and, as she usually did, bowed at anyone who'd payed attention. Several homeless people applauded, as she scooped the money she'd made out of her case and counted it _$58_ ; putting $5 into her pocket and the rest into the hands of her homeless audience.

She began to put her keytar up when the woman from earlier approached her.

"Nice song." The woman said genuinely, her raspy voice fitting her appearance. She fisted over $10 to Lapis who shyly took it.

"Thank you." Lapis said; she immediately proceeded to walk towards the exit.

"H-Hey wait up." The strong woman said, chasing after Lapis who ran frantically away, she wasn't afraid of her, and she wasn't trying to be rude; she just didn't want anyone to know her. That'd always been her issue; coming from a well off family people always had an opinion of her before they even met her; she didn't want that anymore, so for the past year she'd been sneaking out and playing her guitar at the subway, giving whatever money she earned to the homeless and saving only a little for some reason she didn't know quite yet.

Running through the ankle high snow Lapis finally made it to a fast food restaurant. She handed the woman at the counter some money and ordered a coffee.

Walking back to her seat and taking off her hat Lapis stared out the window; her phone vibrated scaring her out of her thoughts.

It was a text from her best friend Steven.

 **From: Steven  
To: Lapis Lazuli**

 _ **Sorry I haven't texted you in a while. Mom and Dad tour a lot and I sorta get caught up in the mix of everything. How are you Lapis? Have things gotten better at home? I miss you Lapis Lazuli Queen of the Sea!"**_

Lapis laughed a little at the end, she missed Steven; he moved away when his dad got a job as a music director and it put a particularly large hole in Lapis' heart.

Lapis texted back:

 **From: Lapis Lazuli  
To: Steven**

 _ **I'm okay, how's life out of this hell hole? I miss you.**_

She texted avoiding talking about her home life.

"I finally found you." Lapis nearly leaped out of her seat when she saw the woman from the subway.

"Ugh, get out of here, seriously!" Lapis vented, she was creeped out and ticked off by her apparent "stalker" and the fact that she'd followed her 8 blocks from the subway. "Piss off, I'm not interested!"

The strong woman looked at her in shock; shock turning to anger as she slammed her hands flat on the table Lapis was sitting at, "Look, you dropped your fucking wallet. I wasn't trying to creep you out." The woman said slapping Lapis' wallet onto the table, turning to leave.

Lapis shot up from the table "W-wait," she stuttered, taking a step back as the woman turned around, pure fury in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just… I get nervous like that."

"And I care why?" The woman folded her arms as she stared down at the smaller woman.

"You came all this way... I-I was in the wrong. Please, let me buy you a coffee or something."

The woman's glare softened as she sat at Lapis' table, "Black, no sugar." She said shutting her amber eyes.

Lapis went and paid for the coffee; walking back to her table the strange woman had fallen asleep.

"Um… ma'am…your coffee?" Lapis muttered nudging the cup towards the woman her eyes craned open as she took the cup.

"I'm Lapis by the way."

"Jasper" Jasper said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thank you for giving me back my wallet, Jasper" Lapis sipped awkwardly at her coffee.

Jasper looked up at the smaller woman, she was cute, her blue hair cut wildly, her oversized jacket covered her black two piece skater romper, fingernails painted an azure blue as she circled the rim of her drink with her index.

"It's cool; I better get on the bus before the creeps come out." Jasper said slipping out of the booth.

"I actually might take the subway myself, can I come with you? The least I can do is walk you there and pay." Lapis said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were coming on to me." Jasper smiled down at Lapis who scooted out of her seat.

"You would think that. You don't know any better." Lapis smirked.

After the two left the fast food joint and got on the train they got to know one another.

"So, what's the worse pick up line you've gotten on the bus?" Jasper asked.

"Ugh I hated this one," Lapis cleared her throat "Do you work at a butcher shop? Cause you're giving me a T-bone"

"That… was bad" Jasper laughed, "How about, 'Are you butt dialing? Cause I swear that ass is calling me." Jasper made a spanking motion.

"Girl did you get those pants on sale? Cause they're 100% off at my house." Lapis giggled.

"Do you like to party? Crawl up my leg and have a ball"

"What the hell?!" Lapis split her side laughing hysterically.

Before the two knew it the train stopped at Jasper's exit. The two got off and exchanged their goodbyes.

"This was nice…" Lapis said circling her foot in the dirt, "I'll see you around." Disappointment sat in her voice as she turned to walk back home. It was a 20 minute walk but honestly, she needed to clear her head and especially get Jasper out.

"Hey, if you're not doing anything… wanna watch some Netflix and chill?" Jasper laughed, pointing to an apartment building that looked like it'd seen better days.

Lapis was in shock, she barely knew this woman, but something made her feel optimistic.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Author's End Note: Next chapter is coming soon =)**


End file.
